An Eventful Road Trip to Cincinnati
by Word Works
Summary: Modern AU. The estate in Mary and Tom's hands, Robert and Cora had time to go to America and celebrate Martha's 80th birthday in Cincinnati. Harold convinced Robert and Cora to take a road trip to the city of their childhood instead of flying by plane. Will this prove to be a smooth drive for the three?


**AN EVENTFUL ROAD TRIP TO CINCINNATI**

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fan fiction based on characters created by Julian Fellowes for Downton Abbey.

Synopsis: Modern AU. With Mary and Tom mainly in-charge of the estate, Robert and Cora have more time to travel to America together to attend Martha's 80th birthday which happens in four days. Martha's throwing a party in Cincinnati. Harold convinced Robert and Cora to take a road trip to the city of their childhood. Would the road trip be any smoother for these three?

* * *

It is summer in New York City and from the tall windows of the Levinson townhouse in the Upper Westside, Central Park is a picture of verdant green oasis bustling with human activity in the midst of steel and concrete towers. The sun at 4:00 o'clock in the afternoon is bright enough to light up the city with vibrant colours, even the streets that are overshadowed by tall buildings—known to compete with people for their piece of the clear blue skies—are bathed with light. The park is streaming with people walking their dogs or walking just by themselves and of those who sat contentedly in wooden benches listening to the calming sound of the water fountain if not watching others just milling about.

Sunlight filtered through the windows of the guest room that Robert and Cora occupy, sending faint dancing shadows on the plush cream rug that covered some parts of the polished wooden parquet floor and washing the room with a soft afternoon glow. In the middle of the room is a white king sized-bed draped with a satin coverlet in old rose occupied by two people—on his side was a softly snoring Robert; on the opposite side was Cora laying atop the covers quietly scrolling at her phone waiting for her brother to come and take them on a road trip to, where else, but Cincinnati.

* * *

Yes, to Cincinnati! A week ago, the family was sharing a cheerful breakfast at Downton when Cora's phone, propped on a wooden stand atop the servery, rang. Cora rose to pick up the phone while mouthing "It's Mother" mainly to Robert who responded with an indulgent sigh.

The chatter at the table stopped as each member strained their ears to hear what Grandmama had to say to Cora.

"What?! In Cincinnati?!" Cora exclaimed in response to her mother's murmurings. Robert, Tom, Mary, and Henry were startled from their seats. "But why?!"

Once again, a faint chatter that Robert could not make out was Martha's reply. Or explanation, judging from the way that Cora patiently waited for her mother to finish.

"Alright, I'll talk to Robert and the family. I'll give you a ring as soon as a decision has been made."

Martha was bidding goodbye and sending her regards to the whole family when Cora cut her off. "Wait, Mother," turning and handing the phone to Robert. "Please say hi to my mother, Robert."

Robert put down his fork, took the phone and after clearing his throat, greeted Martha with a cheerful hello. They chatted briefly then Martha ended the call but not before Mary and Tom shouted their greetings.

When Cora return to her place all eyes were on her, eager to hear what the early morning call was all about. Martha, whose 80th birthday comes in a week decided to celebrate it in Cincinnati with old friends and invited her daughter's family to join her.

"I am old, Cora. We do not know what's to come. I want to be able to see Cincinnati while I can," Martha persuading Cora to come to America with her family earlier.

Cora who just had a close confrontation with mortality a year ago when Robert's ulcer burst and had to be rushed to the hospital fully understood, from her deepest of heart, what her mother meant by that. In fact, without warning, she found herself on the verge of tears and choking with emotions as Martha went on. Our relationships with our mothers is characterized by a strong desire to get away from them and yet, every time we do so, we find ourselves even more drawn to them. This pretty much characterize Cora and Martha's relationship as with the rest of us. Yet, if we have to be honest, Cora is that one person who understood her mother deeply and with that understanding comes a wide latitude of tolerance, even amusement, over Martha's quirks and eccentricities. And even now that Cora is a fully independent and successful married person at 56 Martha cannot help but still dote on her daughter especially given their physical distance.

"Oh, that's exciting!" Mary enthused. "It's a pity we can't go, what with a baby and Sybbie and George attending nursery school." Glancing at her parents, she added, "You should both go. Tom, Henry, and I will take good care of the estate business. There's no need to worry. You both should have a good time, too! Right, Tom?" Mary asked for Tom's support.

"Yes, Mary is right. The trip should double up as your vacation, too!" Tom joined.

Cora looked at Robert, her eyebrows slightly raised in anticipation of his comment.

"Well, we haven't been to Ohio in a long time, have we, darling? We might enjoy it. We should book our tickets right away," Robert gently told Cora.

"Mother's personal assistant Reed will take care of all that, Robert."

"Maybe Edith would want to come?" Mary added.

And so it was on that one morning a week before Martha's 80th year that the family, chirpy at breakfast, decided and agreed that Robert and Cora should go to America to celebrate with Grandmama.

* * *

Cora willed her mind to return to the present by surveying the room with her eyes. Robert's Montblanc silver cabin trolley stood near the door containing some of their clothes including their coordinated semi-formal wear for Martha's party. Beside it is a smaller Marc Cross Grace Grained Leather Trunk Cabin Suitcase belonging to Cora containing the couple's toiletries and other personal effects which she carefully packed this morning. She took a mental inventory of its contents to make sure she did not miss Robert's shaving kit, dental kit, cufflinks, and fragrance. She could always share her mother's toiletries if that happens to her. Robert though is very particular about these things. She could not imagine him asking for some of her brother's shaving lotion.

Talking of her brother, Harold is taking too long to arrive from his office and impatience is creeping up on Cora. She is starting to think if agreeing to take a road trip with Harold is a good idea. She and Robert should have went with Martha instead who flew to Cincinnati yesterday with her retinue. At 6:00 in the evening Harold finally arrived bounding the stairs, calling out for his sister while rapping at their door. Cora hastily tiptoed to the door.

"Ssssh. Keep your voice low, Harold. Robert is still sleeping," Cora admonished her brother.

"You'd better wake him up now. We are leaving in an hour," Harold ordered his sister.

"Have you got everything?" her brother asked.

Cora nodded. As Harold turned towards the stairs, Cora closed the door quietly and tiptoed back to the bed, this time by Robert's side, and gently wakes her husband.

* * *

By 6:50, Robert and Cora went down to find Harold's car. Robert raised his right eyebrow at Harold as if saying "British car?" upon seeing the Rolls Royce Cullinan parked by the sidewalk directly in front of the Levinsons' townhouse.

Harold shrugged and declared, "So you will feel at home."

Cora ignored this and asked his brother, "How long does the drive to Cincinnati take?"

"Um, about 10 hours and 30 minutes but with this car..."

"Ten hours and 30 minutes! So, you expect us to be on the road the whole night?!" The sister started to feel exasperated.

"No problem, I can drive for the half stretch and Robert can take over," the brother responded matter of factly.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Cora was now raising her voice. "Robert hadn't driven down to Cincinnati and in the dead of night at that. Besides, he should not over exert, you knew the story."

In answer, Harold waved a square-ish device at Cora which turned out to be a car navigator.

"It's okay, darling. You can sit at the front during my turn and keep me company," Robert chimed in. "You can also take over when I start to tire." He would not really want Cora to do that; he would rather tire than stress out his wife.

Harold huffed. "I'm not sure about that. She might take us down to Michigan all the way to Mackinac Island if we are not watchful."

"Harold!" came the crisp admonition from the older sister.

His sister rolled her eyes at him before climbing into the back of the SUV, a canvass bag slung on her left shoulder contained her pashmina and Robert's fleece jumper. Robert climbed on the front seat beside his brother-in-law and started chatting to diffuse the building tension. It amuses him still to watch Cora and Harold in their mid-50s going at each other every time they find the opportunity though, he admits, it can get irksome at times.

After a couple of minutes, they started weaving through the New York traffic until they found themselves driving past the whole stretch of Holland Tunnel heading to Newark, New Jersey via I-70 W, the fastest route so far.

* * *

Three hours later, the three found themselves past Reading and driving through Lebanon, Pennsylvania. Harold, steadily on the wheel; Robert, strapped to his seat joining in the chatter; Cora, at the back seat, looking at the passing scenes, throwing something into the conversation every now and then but quiet most often.

It had been decades since she was on the road to Cincinnati. The last time she drove down from New Haven to Ohio was on Thanksgiving during her senior year. Harold joined him from Massachusetts and they drove together. Her parents have flown to Cincinnati from New York. Though her father was Jewish, he managed to join his family in all of Martha's Holiday celebrations. Everything looked different now. Cora doubted if she could ever find her way on her own. She was quite overcome with nostalgia.

Sensing her silence, Robert turned towards her and asked, "What's your most memorable road trip ever, Cora?"

"Oh, we were still small then, Mother and Father took us to Chicago to see the sights; we fed the pigeons. We drove from Ohio to Indiana then we stopped by at Urbana-Champagne where Father's younger brother then taught Physics...remember that Harold? You were just about four or five then."

"Hmmmm..." Harold hummed.

"We had a run around a corn experimental station in the university. Harold fell on a rough stone and scraped his knees."

Harold enthusiastically joined the walk down memory lane. Just like that, Cora was back to her animated self. The three stopped by at Harrisburg, the state capital of Pennsylvania, and had their dinner at Char's at Tracy Mansion as Harold suggested. The food was good. Robert enjoyed his dinner.

* * *

An hour later, Robert found himself behind the wheel from Harrisburg to Seven Springs. Cora is now seated on the seat beside his. She insisted to sit at the front to keep him company as Harold dozed off in the backseat.

As they neared Seven Springs, Cora turned to Robert, "Could you please pull over at the nearest gas station or convenience store? I need to go to the restroom, Robert."

Upon seeing one, Robert maneuvered the big car to the parking lot of a gas station. Before Cora could open her side door, Robert jumped out of the car, walked to her side and opened the door for her.

"I'll go with you; it's dark and almost deserted," as he locked the car leaving Cora's brother sleeping inside.

Inside the restroom Cora called at Robert, "Darling, the lock is not secured."

"Don't worry, I am here watching," Robert replied.

As soon as they got back into the car, Cora shook Harold awake.

"Harold, wake up!"

"Ummm..."

"Wake up!" Cora's voice rang louder. "I don't think it will be a good idea to drive the rest of the night. We have to get to a decent Inn or something to get some sleep then we could continue the drive early tomorrow."

Harold glanced at Robert and acquiesced. He agreed it would be too much to force his brother-in-law to stay awake when he is, in a way, not only family but a special guest.

* * *

The first Inn they found in the outskirts of Seven Springs was full. They had to drive all the way to Wheeling. Hampton Inn was fully booked. They found a smaller lodging house few kilometres ahead but only one room is available. Harold was beat, Robert tired, and Cora sleepy. They looked at each other and decided, "What the heck, let's just take this room, sleep together, and drive down to a more comfortable bed in Cincinnati tomorrow."

The room was clean and the bed is big enough to accommodate two tall individuals and one stocky fellow. Save for two armchairs, there was no couch available so they really have to sleep in bed together. Without ceremony, Harold went to the ensuite to wash his face and brush his teeth. Immediately after coming out of the bathroom, Harold removed his shoes, rolled his shirt sleeves, loosened a few buttons, puffed one pillow and lay down on the right side of the bed saying "Goodnight to you two."

Robert and Cora looked at each other. Robert raised his eyebrows commenting "How uncomfortable," while Cora was shaking trying to control her laughter. They took turns using the bathroom.

Back in the room Robert motioned for Cora to take the space in the middle of the bed. She glared her protest at him.

"He snores so loud!"

"Well, you want me to sleep beside your brother?"

Grudgingly, lips pursing, Cora slid to the space beside Harold followed by Robert.

* * *

In the middle of a deep slumber, Robert was startled by Harold's distinctive yowl.

"Ouch, Cora! You just kicked me at the shin!"

"You're snoring so loud I can't sleep!" replied the sister.

Harold sat up on his right elbow and glanced at Robert. "Your husband snores, too!"

"His snoring is soft and low while yours sounded more like an 18th century locomotive." Of course, Cora learned brittle repartee from Violet in the last 36 years.

"As if you don't snore yourself."

"Well, that's the problem. I can't as I haven't been able to sleep!"

From the left side of the bed Robert, woken from sleep, complained.

"Argh, Cora, what's the problem this time?" Irritation clear in his voice.

"It's Harold..." she trailed off.

"No, no, this isn't their usual light ribbing," Robert thought to himself. He should better intervene. "Harold, your sister is rarely in America so could you cut her some slack and stop bothering her?"

"I'm going back to sleep," Harold replied and turned to his side.

"Thank you," Robert remarked curtly and turning to his wife pleaded, "Can we go back to sleep, darling? We still have a long drive tomorrow."

Cora, not replying, turned faced down on the bed ending the siblings' bickering.

* * *

It was seven in the morning when Cora woke up, the morning light streaming through the diaphanous lace curtains decorating the window. Faint sounds of Robert and Harold's chatter in the balcony reached to her through the slightly ajar sliding glass door. She got up and readied herself.

Moments later, the two joined her down the stairs and into the parking area.

"Breakfast?" Harold asked.

"Where to?" Cora replied lightly, last night's episode seemingly forgotten.

"Well, there's an IHOP somewhere in Zanesville"

Robert's eyes searched Cora's. "IHOP?"

"It's a popular breakfast restaurant, Robert. You haven't been in one but they serve delicious pancakes."

When Robert did not say anything, Cora added "All American breakfast," to tease Robert who is loyal to English breakfast.

* * *

They entered in single file inside IHOP in Zanesville. Harold ordered Spicy Poblano Omelette and Original Short Stack Buttermilk Pancakes with coffee. Cora debated between Gluten-free Short Stock Pancake and Spinach Mushroom Omelette. In the end, she had both which made Robert's eyes grew wide—Cora never had such a large breakfast back home. Well, it's probably the sense of being home in America. For his turn, not sure what to order, he had the Split Decision Breakfast combo.

Harold enjoyed his food. Cora did too. And, to his surprise, Robert did seem to like his choice. However, when it came to her Pancakes, Cora could only manage to eat 1/3. She looked at Robert pleadingly who was seated beside her. Robert got the message so, even when he is already quite full himself, he got his fork and sliced a portion of Cora's leftover food.

Harold watched his sister and brother-in-law surreptitiously while gobbling his omelette. It amuses him how these two are totally in-sync. They could talk to each other without really uttering a word. Robert, his own man and a stubborn one at that, actually stops dead on his tracks every time Cora feels otherwise. Suddenly, a vague memory of a young man with whom Cora was engaged to when she was 20, crept up his memory. What if she married that jerk? Would she have been divorced by now, searching happiness in just about anything as some of the people in their New York circle do, a load of what-ifs in her heart?

"No, no, no. Banish that thought, Harold," he whispered to himself. "Your sister married well; she's happy." Oh, how thankful he is Robert and Cora found each other in the 80's no matter how contrived their meeting was. Love is gloriously mysterious in a way that hasn't found him yet. Honestly, he does not begrudge his sister and brother-in-law for their long-standing love and happiness.

After breakfast, the three piled back in Harold's car, him driving all the way to Columbus, Ohio and getting off at I-71 to Cincinnati leaving a cloud of dust on the road.


End file.
